A database is an organized collection of data records, and is tremendously useful for data-intensive applications and services. There are a variety of services that are offered over a network such as the interne, many of those services relying on the proper functionality of a database. In order to properly interface with the available databases, the service typically include one or more server computing systems (referred to as “servers”).
The database test server may be tested for a variety of different configurations in an attempt to find a better performing configuration. The testing is in real-time as the database test server is subjected to the same incoming service request traffic as the database production server. As the database test server experiences different configurations, each configuration is recorded. Perhaps then the user may navigate to a particular configuration, and then perhaps alter the configuration in a different direction, potentially generating a hierarchical tree of recorded configurations. Upon finding an acceptable configuration, the configuration may then be applied to product by, for example, making the database test server become the database production server, or by copying the acceptable configuration back to the database production server.